Un amor para no olvidar
by Corazon de tinta
Summary: espero que les guste este fic por que considero personalmente que a sido uno de los mejores que he escrito que lo dsfruten XD


**Un amor para no olvidar **

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Nova Nizza y los Combo niños estaban en entrenamiento de capoeira con Grinto intentando el movimiento de 450 mariposas (Twist Butterfly) que no era nada fácil pero lo intentaban*

Maestre es difícil ese movimiento ya lo intenté varias veces y no lo logro*le decía Pilar*

Maestre creo que tiene razón este movimiento es difícil incluso para mi*decía Paco intentando el movimiento*

Si maestre este es uno de los movimientos que mas tiempo nos ha llevado tratar de aprender*dijo Serio mientras también lo intentaba y no le salía*

Podemos descansar un poco… ya estamos agotados*decía Azul mientras se sentaba a descansar*

Niños en la capoeira se necesita mejorar los movimientos "recordar los básicos, que aprendieron primero, son para intentar los nuevos y aprenderlos, el recordar es la manera correcta"*esta es la lección del maestre*

Bueno esta bien seguiremos intentando*dijo Paco haciendo otro intento sin obtener éxito*

**Flash Back**

Cual es el divino que liberaremos hoy Gómez*dijo Diadoro*

Es el divino del olvido de los buenos recuerdos, eso hará que todos los ciudadanos olviden todo lo bueno que la alcaldesa a hecho por esta ciudad y usted volverá a ser alcalde

Sí!!! Volveré a ser alcalde de nuevo*dijo muy triunfante ¬¬*

Ahora lo liberaré jefe…* y con un invento extraño liberó al divino "recuerdo" que se encontraba atrapado en un muro enorme*

Yo soy Recuerdo divino que tiene el poder de borrar los buenos recuerdos, por que… para que recordar lo bueno si lo pasado ya pasó… bueno al grano, que quieren mortales??

Necesito que borres los buenos recuerdos de los ciudadanos de la ciudad, solo los recuerdos de lo bueno que a hecho la alcaldesa

mmm… esta bien ya que ustedes me liberaron… lo haré*decía con una cara que reflejaba lo que pensaba(tontos haré primero lo que dijeron y luego me apoderaré de la ciudad)*

Sí!! Al fin un divino obediente y leal… *dijo el tonto de Diadoro¬¬*

**Fin Flash Back**

Seguimos intentando pero aun no lo logramos maestre*dijo Azul ya bastante agotada*

Ya casi… lo logro… ahh!!*dijo Paco intentándolo de nuevo pero se cayó (jaja me da risa imaginármelo)*

*empieza a resonar el berimbau del maestre*

Niños parece que hay un divino libre, creo que es mejor que vayan a ver*y los combo niños van directo a la ciudad*

Miren!! Ahí esta el divino*dijo Pilar señalando donde se encontraban Diadoro, Gómez y el divino*

Bueno ciudadanos de Nova Nizza es hora de que no recuerden las cosa buenas que la alcaldesa a hecho!!! Recuerdo es tu turno

¿????*nadie sabía que iba a pasar y de repente el divino con un alo de luz a su alrededor borro de la memoria de todos las buenas obras que la alcaldesa había hecho*

Creo que ahora nos desaceremos del divino*dijo Paco*

Si pero hay que tener cuidado, no están débil como parece, este divino llamado recuerdo puede borrar los buenos recuerdos, es muy poderoso a pesar de ser nivel 2*y entonces el divino los vio*

Ahhh… con que ustedes son los combo niños me los imagine… diferentes… mas fuertes tal vez*dijo algo burlón*

Que!! Yo soy muy fuerte es momento de regresar la mundo divino recuerdo!!*le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago*

Grrr… ya es hora de mostrar lo que puedo hacer… pero antes…. Tengo que decir que la rubia es algo bonita aunque tenga máscara*

Ehhh… gracias pero eso no cambia el querer regresarte al mundo divino, además… no eres mi tipo*contesto Azul*

Sí, además ella es mi novia!!!*dijo Serio mientras tomaba de la mano a Azul*

Ahh!!! Con que son novios… entonces borraré sus buenos recuerdos juntos!!!

Que???*y les borro sus recuerdos como pareja

Mmm… por que me tomas de la mano Serio???*dijo Azul, mientras Serio le soltaba la mano muy apenado y sonrojado, pero igual ella(ajam olvidaron el hecho de ser novios pero no el de que estén enamorados, como Serio que tooooooooodos lo saben y Azul que nadie lo sabe)*

Hay no!!! Les borro de la memoria que son novi…*decía Pilar pero Paco le cubrió la boca con la mano*

Pilar!!! Después arreglaremos esto hay que vencer al divino primero

Azul, Serio contraataquen… ahora!!!!*y golpean al divino pero no sirvió de mucho por que se vuelve mas poderoso con cada recuerdo que borra*

Tenemos que buscar la forma de vencer al divino*dijo Pilar*

Si pero que plan seguiremos*dijo Paco*

Seguro que Azul ya tiene una gran idea como lo son todas sus ideas*dijo Serio anticipándose como de antes para agradar a Azul*

Bueno… tengo una idea pero necesitamos saber de quien es el tótem*y en ese momento Pilar vio en la sien de del divino su tótem de iguana*

Miren, en la cabeza del divino es mi tótem!!!*dijo apuntando su tótem*

Bien, les diré mi plan, vengan*y se reúnen en bolita para oír el plan de Azul*

Ahora!!!!Azul y Serio agarraron una cuerda y amarraron las piernas del divino para que pierda el equilibrio, Paco lo pateó y Recuerdo se cayó, Pilar se acercó y toco su tótem*

TÓTEM TOCA TRANSFORMA!!!!!

*Y se transformaron en "iguana", "tigrillo", "toro" y "águila" que eran sus animales totémicos de los combo niños*

Es hora de que te demos una lección, para recordar!!!!*dijo Paco de toro y se aproximo en forma de bola y golpeo al divino*

Esto es algo que no olvidarás!!!*le dijo Pilar mientras se le lanzaba para enrollarse encima de Recuerdo*

Ya!!! Te devolveremos a tu mundo!!!!*mientras le daba unos zarpazos y patadas al divino el tigrillo*

Esto es para que recuerdes quienes somos!!!*y le lanzó sus poderosas plumas Azul de águila*

SÚPER EXPLOSIÓN!!!!

No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tuvo una lección que no olvidará*dijo Pilar mientras agarraba el portal donde lo habían encerrado que era una libreta de recordatorios y notas*

*acabaron con el divino al regresarlo a su mundo, y fueron con el maestre aún transformados*

*después volvieron a ser humanos*

*y les regresaron todos los recuerdos a Azul y a Serio*

y… ya recuerdan el gran amor que se tienen????? *preguntaron Paco y Pilar*

Quiero decir, que recuerdo todo lo que he pasado junto a Serio, pero pregunta que si recuerdo mi amor que siento por el es como decir….*y Serio interrumpe*

Es como decir que "es fácil recordar para quien tiene memoria, pero es difícil olvidar para quien tiene corazón"*todo un poeta como siempre XD*

Por unos momentos estuvimos como de antes… cuando tu me alababas para gustarte, aunque… sabes la verdad, recuerdas???*le dijo Azul por su confesión (en el fic "si me hubieras podido escuchar")*

Claro que recuerdo, solo tu y yo sabemos esa verdad

*Pilar y Paco no tenían idea de que hablaban*

De que hablan ustedes dos???*les dijo Pilar*

Si de que hablan*dijo Paco intrigado*

¿?? No de nada, un secreto entre nosotros*dijo Azul*

Bueno niños que es lo que aprendieron hoy con toda esta experiencia*les preguntó el maestre, desviando la platica*

Bueno aprendimos que los recuerdos se pueden olvidar, pero el amor que se tiene no*creo que fue demasiado cursi de Serio, pero bueno*

No es el aprendizaje exacto que esperaba pero bueno, esta bien*dijo con modestia el maestre*

Bueno regresando a algo…

Azul recuerdas la canción que oímos en la mañana, antes del entrenamiento, y que a los dos nos gusto mucho…*le dijo Serio*

Sí, pero por que preguntas???? *dijo Azul al no comprender*

Tienes alguna razón en especial, para preguntar????

Es que… quiero oír como cantas esa canción….

Ehh??? No creo que yo…

Vamos tienes una hermosa voz, tu puedes…

Sí queremos oírte Azul*dijo Pilar entusiasmada*

Mmm....... solo si… Serio canta conmigo*dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía junto a el de forma coqueta*

Ehh… no gracias… yo no canto…*dijo muy apenado*

Ho vamos Serio canta, para que Azul cante también*dijo Paco*

Vamos que canten que canten!!!!*les animaban Paco y Pilar*

Bueno esta bien pero tu empiezas Azul…

mmm… esta bien aquí vamos*dijeron los dos y empezaron

Ahora*esta canción se llama "para olvidarte de mi" de R.B.D espero que les guste XD, por que considero que si va con la historia*

PARA OLVIDARTE DE MÍ

_En cualquier momento  
A la orilla de algún beso  
Vas a tropezar conmigo  
Sin quererlo  
Para descubrir de nuevo  
Que no hay nadie que te llene los recuerdos_

_Tarde que temprano  
Sin saber como ni cuando  
Una lágrima te hará extrañar  
Despacio  
La ternura de un abrazo  
El suspiro de mi nombre entre tus labios_

_Para olvidarte de mí  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Tendrías que renunciar  
A tanto amor que te di  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Necesitas volver a nacer_

_Uno de estos días  
Al umbral de una caricia  
Volverá de nuevo la melancolía  
Para darte la noticia  
De que no me has olvidado  
Todavía_

_Para olvidarte de mí  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Tendrías que renunciar  
A tanto amor que te di  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Necesitas volver a nacer_

_Sigo dentro de tu corazón  
En las frases de cualquier canción  
Sigo recorriendo todo tu interior_

_Para olvidarte de mí  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Tendrías que renunciar  
A tanto amor que te di…_

_Para olvidarte de mí  
Para olvidarte de mí  
Necesitas volver... a nacer…_

*y Paco, Pilar y el maestre Grinto empiezan a aplaudir a Serio y Azul por su interpretación*

Niños ustedes tienen tanto amor para darse, no creía pero así es…*agregó el maestre*

Sí maestre ningún divino puede separarnos*dijo Azul*

nada ni nadie rompera con esto que los dos sentimos*agregó Seriio

_**FIN**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado especialmente la canción del extinto grupo R.B.D bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios XD**_


End file.
